Forum:Freedom of the Thought
Because of recent events I have now restarted to take into account the problems of our wiki. We have a major problem, the NotCanonFriendly template. It has taken away from freedom of thought. If we keep within the confounds set by the Halo Universe, we will have ever changing rules and ever changing ideas. Thus I am calling for a disband of the NotCanonFriendly and am proposing an Overboard Template. This idea will allow more freedom to thought and ideas. This means that Fanon will be allowed to go beyond the set canon. Star Wars Fanon has this sort of thing, now they allow more, but this is a step in process to allow Freedom of Thought on this wiki. Others feel that this will allow for more users to be able to write how they want. More on that template, template overboard will be placed on pages that go over board. This template will, if voted yes to allow, will only be able to be put on pages by users that we determine to be allowed to. Also with this new template, new users won't feel discouraged to write because we deem them as rule breaking. As we can tell from the United States freedom of Thought allows the US to move forward in the world, is this true for all countries that allow for this. If we allow this, I can only see a brighter future for Halo Fanon. Thanks H*bad (talk) 03:43, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Votes For #This will allow for Freedom of Thought.--'H*bad (talk)' 03:43, 25 November 2007 (UTC) #I'm in --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:45, 25 November 2007 (UTC) #-- 03:51, 25 November 2007 (UTC) #I always thought that the idea of "Your fanon doesn't follow the exact canon (which often contradicts itself) it must be killed" was a way too severe restriction on creativity in general, and I agree about how it can scare away the newbs sometimes. ((Wikipedia:WP:BITE might be a good guideline to adopt) Tesfan 04:00, 25 November 2007 (UTC) #Give the newbies a chance! ;D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 04:58, 25 November 2007 (UTC) # I am with you guys.Eaite'Oodat 05:54, 25 November 2007 (UTC) 76.224.18.180 05:48, 25 November 2007 (UTC)-Please log in to vote.--'H*bad (talk)' 05:52, 25 November 2007 (UTC) I am with you guys.Eaite'Oodat #I am for, but I think that things that already exist (say, a specific SPARTAN,), or very important canon (e.g.: the Human-Covenant War starting, Master Chief's gender, the destruction of Instillation 04) should not be allowed to be broken, unless stated that the fanon takes place in an alternate universe. 05:55, 25 November 2007 (UTC) (Double conflict) Neutral I... well, I don't like to put a lid on imaginations.. but I'm rather worried that people will stop writing fanon that fits in and start writing fanon that is way out of the Halo Universe. So... I'm nuetral.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) I'm unsure. As long as theres no really wacky stuff in it (ie, telepathic armies, giant space drills, races better than the forerunners, huge breaches of canon (stuff established by bungie), stuff completely unrelated to halo (cough, ISSC, cough), etc.) then I'm in. However, I need to know before I vote yes. Spartan 501 04:04, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :That's why I created the idea of Overboard. Basically what you mentioned won't be allowed, but like more Spartan's and taking away the idea that nobody can have the same spartan #. Basically. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 05:27, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Against #Although I support some of the ideas of removing the NCF tag, I do not support some of the things either. I support users being able to have a little more freedom in what they right but some things are just too absurd for us to ignore. For me, I hate it when people make their guys god-modded or SPARTAN-IIs that have a tag higher than 150 or made up ranks that are super high because people can make their characters a higher rank than anyone else ect. I do support however, other things like the ability to make things such as new species, new planets, new factions (As long as they are not some massive Imperial human force) ect. Unfortunately the pros aint enough to outweigh the cons in my view so I must vote against.--Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 04:07, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::That's why I created the idea of Template:Overboard, basically it will replace Notcanonfriendly. Oh and God modding is overboard, thus it won't be allowed. Now the idea of like Super Shielding, but it has to be able to drain after getting hit and it can't be a huge amount of power.If we allow for Spartan tags to be over 150 then we can have more creativity in this area. Thanks for your comments, H*bad (talk) 05:37, 25 November 2007 (UTC) #Actually, I am now against it. Let me explain why: I like most of it, but the thing about Spartan tags going over 150 and same spartan tags are big things for me. For Spartan tags, thats thouroughly established canon, and why can't they create another project of their own? And for same tags, I don't like, it creates to much confusion. What if two people with the same tags get into an RP together, and then you have two spartans with the same number participating together and screwing the whole thing up. Spartan 501 05:52, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::I see what you are saying and will take it into consideration, big time. I have been toying with the idea, but have set myself on it, because of the fact that remember this, something that I was told: "everything we create, whether "canon-friendly" or not, is never going to be canon friendly, because any fan fiction is not canon friendly."--'H*bad (talk)' 05:55, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Comments *Glad to see something constructive coming out of the little spat between you guys and Vic. Though I'm sure my opinion doesn't mean anything at all to anyone here since I'm not a member, I was pleased to see this proposal. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|''Brandon Rhea'']]